That's Just My Luck These Days
by calmcascade
Summary: The war against Gaia is over, but so are Percy and Annabeth. Percy's life is a mess without her but he keeps trying to convince himself that he doesn't need her. Annabeth is having a hard time without Percy but is much too prideful to go crawling back to him. Will the two ever get over their ego and work things out? After all they live in the same City. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1 What Happened to My Life?

**AN: One last warning, this is rated M. Anyway this story was inspired by the song 'The Irony of Choking on a Lifesaver' by All Time Low. Cover image credit: ** .com

What Happened to My Life?

I jumped out of bed as my alarm rang out loud and clear through my apartment. I was aware this was the third time it had rung after I had set it on snooze the first two times. The third time was the only time I took it seriously. That's kind of the reason why I was always late for work.

Now you must be wondering what job a demigod like me could possibly have. Well I was a receptionist at a government overseas trading organization, Merrick Overseas. Merrick was my boss, owner of the company.

_Now _you must be wondering why a demigod had a job like that. Well things changed after the war against Gaia. Sure, we finished her off but that didn't mean Olympus hadn't been affected by her.

The Gods were no longer as strong as they used to be, and that left us demigods with very little power. There were hardly any new demigods coming around anymore. The Gods just didn't seem interested in having as many children anymore - at least not until they got their strength back. But Chiron said that could take years or even centuries. And so until then Olympus was "shut down". Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter were still around but there was no serious straining going on. There were no more monsters either. No one knows how but we suspect that when Gaia was defeated she took much of the ancient energy with her.

So now that we didn't have our divine parents by our side we were left to fend for ourselves as normal human beings, which meant getting a job and getting your own place to stay.

Trust me, it was probably the most boring job ever, but it was a reasonable amount of money and not too much work.

I got ready in a hurry, and almost wore my shirt backwards. My apartment was a mess. Not the unhygienic type, just the disorganized type. I never knew where anything was, and I was always in a hurry so that didn't really help. I'd been this way for two months now. Things had been easier before Annabeth had moved out, back when we were still together.

Still, that wasn't a good enough reason for me to want that insane chick back in my house.

_Even if that chick was the only one who could keep your house in one piece? _A voice in the back of my head had snuck up on me. I told it to shut the hell up.

…

I was sitting behind my desk, organizing some papers the CEO had asked me to sort out for him. It was kind of ironic how I could sort his papers with ease when my life was still such a huge mess.

I had a job, but I hated it. I had a girlfriend, but I lost her.

Just to clear things out, I'm completely okay with the latter. The way Annabeth left me; I don't even know why I was ever with her in the first place. The only reason it bothered me was because her absence was an inconvenience at this point in my life. I needed someone who could support me. Not financially – I wasn't Bill Gates but I wasn't having any money problems either. I needed someone who could support me morally and emotionally. Someone who could be there for me every time I came back home from work feeling tired as shit. I needed someone who could cook things for me and vice versa; someone to laugh with, to go to bed with, to watch movies with.

Annabeth used to be that someone for me. I won't make the mistake of letting her be that someone again.

Five Months Ago

I dragged myself up three flights of staircases to get to my apartment after an extra long day of work. The only thing that kept me moving forward was the thought that Annabeth was waiting for me upstairs, ready to help me relax and release.

When I finally made it to the door, I rang the bell. I had the keys of course; I was just too tired to take them out. Annabeth answered the door. She was about to ask me a question – probably why I didn't use the key – but seeing how dead and defeated I looked she let it go.

"Long day at work?" she asked as I walked in and she slipped my jacket off my shoulders. We were walking towards the bedroom

"I feel like I've been working for a decade!" I groaned as I flung myself down on the bed. Annabeth sat down on the other side next to me. She smiled.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked sweetly, her hand on my chest.

I looked into her grey eyes and saw a glint of desire hidden by a more submissive and sweet mask. I knew what she had really been asking me.

"You _know_ there are a million things you could do…" I told her. My voice was husky. I couldn't tell whether it was because I was tired or because Annabeth was slowly starting to turn me on.

She giggled lightly and brought her lips down upon mine gently. She kissed me lightly and I kissed her back the same way, not touching her – yet.

Annabeth's hand that had been on my chest slowly started to move towards the centre of my shirt. She slowly started to unbutton it. I didn't stop her.

I joined her.

My hand went up her chest, one finger brushing right past her right nipple as I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. I heard her whimper against my mouth. If such insignificant contact could bring out a whimper from her I couldn't wait to see what further exploring and roaming would do.

This time, my hand went under her shirt as I started to rub circles on her bare back. She brought her hands up and tangled them in my hair. Our light, playful kiss was slowly turning into a hot, passionate one, burning with desire. As she popped the last button on my shirt we both flung it off my shoulders.

My tongue traced Annabeth's lips as she let me slide it into her mouth. Our kiss was now urgent, our tongues battling for dominance. The fact that we were both stubborn made it so much more fun. Eventually I won, and began to explore her mouth. Her hands were roaming my chest and abdomen as I kissed her, sending electric shocks throughout my body.

I slid my hand across her back one last time before sliding it up the front, right over Annabeth's chest. She broke our kiss and let out a low moan. I felt my lower regions harden. She must have noticed too because she brought her hand down to my pants, right below my belt. I let out a _very_ loud groan as she rubbed my growing erection. I grabbed her by her hair and crashed her lips to mine. I grabbed the hem of her shorts and ripped the zipper open. I pulled them off as she pulled off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but black lace panties. I don't think I had ever seen her look any sexier.

As we resumed our passionate kissing, her chest rubbed against mine and we both moaned. We were sitting up now, and Annabeth put one leg on each side of me, getting ready to straddle me. As she brought her hips down to sit in my lap she began to move them, back and forth. Her pussy rubbed against my erection and I had to hold on to the bed sheets instead of Annabeth's hair in fear that I would rip it out. She began to kiss my neck as I groaned her name out loudly. As I engulfed in the pleasure of her core rubbing against my groin I decided it was my turn to do something. I lay her down and slid her soaking wet panties off. I put my hand against her core and felt her juices leak onto my fingers. She let out a whimper that made my cock feel like it was going to rip my pants. I began to rub my fingers against her core. She whimpered my name slowly, softly. I started to rub her faster, and her breathing hitched. She began to moan. I brought my other hand in and pinched her clit. She yelled my name. I couldn't get enough. I pushed my finger inside her and started to pump. Soon had three fingers inside her and she was crying out into the night. I had never felt more turned on. I was pretty sure the neighbors knew my name by now.

I could feel her walls tightening around my finger and knew she was close to finishing. So I helped out a little more. I brought my lips down to her chest and began to suck, nip and lick. She was moaning frantically as I pinched and massaged her other nipple with my free hand. The next thing I knew she came all over my fingers. When I brought them back up they were covered in white. I began to lick my fingers clean, making sure Annabeth was watching. It brought sheer lust in her eyes. Then, for a last touch I brought my head down to her core and lick it from bottom to top, cleaning up whatever was left.

"Dear Gods Percy," Annabeth gasped, completely out of breath, "You really surprise me sometimes, you know that?"

I chuckled and pecked her lips. Annabeth smiled, looking into his eyes. Then her eyes dropped down to my groin. The bulge in my jeans was pretty obvious now. My cock was throbbing.

Annabeth did me a favor as she ripped my belt of and then took my pants down, with my boxers. Her eyes lingered there and I felt a little pride at my size. Annabeth looked up at me and smirked.

"You're pretty sexy Mr. Jackson."She winked.

I smirked back at her, "Likewise."

Annabeth's smirk broke into a grin and she brought me in for a kiss. That's when I took my chance and rolled us over so that we were lying down, me on top.

"You ready to help me now Miss. Chase, like you offered?" I asked her in a naught-office-boss tone.

"I am."

With that, I thrust inside her. It seemed to hurt her at first but I went gently. Slowly she adjusted to my size and began to move and moan with me. I groaned her name. She dug her nails into my shoulders telling me to move faster. I obliged. She began to scream my name, a hell lot louder than before. The whole city of New York probably knew my name. I thrust in and out, faster and harder until we both released at the same time. She let out a loud moan as I let out a low groan.

We had both come down from our high now, and we were wrapped up in sheets and blankets. Annabeth was curled up next to me and I had my arms around her.

"I'm glad you stay with me Annabeth." I told her. I wanted her to know that I really did love having her around, with me, day and night.

"Good, because I'm not leaving." She laughed.

I held her tighter as we slowly drifted off to sleep, so unaware of what the future truly had in store for the two of us.

**AN: Hope you liked that. Please don't hate me because Percy seems to hate Annabeth right now, it is all part of the story. All will be well soon! I promise. Please leave a review if you want me to continue this!:) **


	2. Chapter 2 Callidora

**AN: The first time the credit didn't show up so here again is the credit for the cover image: .com**

Callidora

I was sitting behind my reception desk at work on a not-so-fine Friday afternoon in May. I had slept late last night which resulted in my current cranky stupor.

"Jackson." Boomed a voice I knew all too well. I groaned, but I don't think my boss, the guy addressing me, heard it.

When I looked up though, next to my boss, who was probably the most hideous man on earth with a triple chin and a balding head, was a stunning young woman. She was wearing a sleeveless, white button down blouse tucked into a _very_ short _very _tight navy blue skirt and red gladiator heals. The look was very cliché but it seemed to work for this girl. Her ebony-black hair tumbled down in ringlets, an astonishing contrast to her bright blue eyes. The down side was that she didn't have a very intense gaze. I love a girl who can pull you in just by meeting your eyes. Annabeth had the most intense gaze…

_Snap out of it! _I scolded myself.

Call me typical, but in order to distract myself I took a sneak at this woman's perfect legs, and I realized my boss and this girl were _both _walking towards me.

I immediately straightened up in my chair and began to fix my hair.

"Yes sir?" I said, trying to look and sound as fresh and ready to work as I could. Being a receptionist meant you had to be nice to everyone even if it just wasn't your day, and today I had all the more reason to look presentable.

"Jackson, this here is Callidora Rose. She is my temporary assistant, Millie's cousin, filling in for her." He informed me. It took everything I had to keep my jaw from hitting the floor. Firstly, because Millie was Mr. Merrick's assistant and she wasn't exactly the prettiest flower in the garden (not to be too shallow - She was a close friend of mine). Secondly, because Millie and I would usually need to spend our time together at work since our duties were intertwined. This meant all my time would be spent with Callidora while Millie was gone. This was probably the best thing that had happened to me this month.

Come to think of it, that was kind of sad.

"Hey Callidora," I said, standing up and stretching out my hand, "I'm Percy."

She smiled and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you Percy. And please, call me Cali."

"I'm going to go back to work while you two youngsters get along. You're going to have to be working together a whole lot this week," Mr. Merrick warned us, "And don't you bother this fine young lady Mr. Jackson."

I smiled at his joke and took it lightly, when in reality I wanted to strange him on the spot.

Finally, Mr. Merrick left and it was my turn to do my job; introduce Cali to hers.

"So Percy, How old are you?" She asked with a smile, as we walked around the building. It was my lunch break and I was currently taking Cali on a tour around the building. In my opinion there honestly wasn't much to see.

"Twenty-one." I replied.

"College?" She inquired.

"Dropped out." I informed. "How old are _you_?"

"I'm nineteen. I'm on spring break."

"Ah." Somehow this girl just got more attractive by the minuet.

When we finished off our tour Mr. Merrick gave Cali a bunch of orders to list down on her laptop, while I had to take a bunch of phone calls. She decided to sit with me at my desk and do her work, and I didn't mind one bit.

"So tell me Cali, what's the biggest inconvenience in your life?" I said randomly after sitting in silence for about fifteen minutes. She laughed.

"Where did _that_ come from?" she giggled.

I shrugged, but truthfully I knew I was only asking this question because inconvenience was the chapter of my life that I was on at the moment.

"Well… I recently dumped my boyfriend and now I have to stay in my college dormitory." She told me. "Sucks. I never liked that place."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "What a coincidence. I just _got_ dumped by my girlfriend two months ago and now I don't have anyone to take care of my place." I joked.

She laughed along, "Really?" She asked, "Why would anyone want to dump a handsome man like you?" she asked with a flirty charm to her.

"I ask myself that all the time," I laughed, "But I guess I'll never be good enough. So are you relieved you got away from him or do you miss the good things?"

Now I know I had just met Cali, but she was so easy going. For anyone else this question would be a violation of personal matters, but not with Cali. She answered as normally as if I had just asked her what her favorite color was.

"I _am_ relieved," she assured me, "but I do miss some things. Like hoe he used to take me for lunch right before he would drop me off to college for my evening classes. Or how we loved the same music. Things like that, you know?"

I did know. And I wondered if Annabeth felt the same way about me or not?

"What about you? Do you miss her sometimes?" Cali asked me.

"Sometimes, some things. Like how she's always be there every time I came back from work to brighten my day. I miss how she used to take care of me." I confessed. This was the first time I had said anything nice about Annabeth out loud since the break-up. It was ironic how I was saying it all to a woman who might be replacing her.

"I think what I miss the most about _my _boyfriend is the sex." Cali said very seriously.

I didn't mean to seem like a prude but I just wasn't expecting that to come up in conversation. She saw my face and laughed.

"That was a _joke_ Percy." She laughed.

Right. Stupid Percy.

I cracked a small smile and muttered, "I knew that."

Cali kept laughing to herself silently so I said whatever was on my mind to change the topic.

"You know _I_ could take you out for lunch, if you want." I offered.

She looked at me for a second and considered. Then she smiled.

"I would like that very much."

…

It was a beautiful spring afternoon on the Saturday that I was to take Cali out for lunch. I was wearing a black quarter sleeved shirt – it was actually quite nice and breezy outside – and jeans. I got out of my car onto Cali's front porch and rang the doorbell. She was staying with her parents while she was on spring break, and she had written the address down for me so that I could pick her up at three, which was now.

Cali didn't make me wait long, which was nice after spending so much time with someone like Annabeth.

When Cali stepped out I was a little shocked at how gorgeous she looked. She had some makeup on, which I wasn't used to seeing. Annabeth didn't put on makeup much. Cali's eyes were looking bolder, her cheeks were a nice shade of pink and her lips were scarlet – a beautiful combination with her black hair, ivory skin and blue eyes. Her hair was swirled up into a bun, only her front wavy layers falling lose. Where Annabeth's curls would look wild from working all day, Cali's were tame. However, it was what she was wearing that really had my eyes glued to her. She was wearing tight denim summer shorts and a dark blue crop top polka dotted white. A silver piercing was glinting in the sunlight on her belly button. I couldn't help notice what a hot stomach she had.

As we walked to the car, Cali kept pace in front of me. My eyes seemed to involuntarily travel downwards and just happened to rest on Cali's tight ass every few seconds.

After we got into the car and I got over my twenty seconds of ranging male hormones, we decided on a place. We both agreed to go to Corner Bistro and we were on our way there soon enough.

I really wish we had taken our time.

…

We walked into the restaurant together and started towards a table for two in the corner right next to the window. However, on my way there I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

A girl with unruly blonde hair was looking straight at me, her grey eyes locking me in an intense gaze.

It was Annabeth, here, right in front of me, after two months. And she was with another guy.

**AN: You Annabeth fans will finally get your Annabeth in the next chapter. And a lot of Percabeth. I know it doesn't seem like it but just trust me.**


	3. Chapter 3 I Still Know You

I Still Know You

Annabeth was staring at me; they were at the table that was _right_ next to the door we had entered from. She was no less surprised than I. However, she managed to wipe that gawky look of her face within seconds, the way she can do with any emotion at any time. Her lips curled into an absolutely fake smile as she called out, "Percy?" she laughed, "What are you doing here?"

The guy sitting on the table across from her was sitting with his back to me. He turned around to see who Annabeth was talking to, looking a little confused. He wasn't the only one.

Cali lightly touched her fingers to my shoulder and said, quietly, "Who is that?"

I gave a sigh and replied, "My ex-girlfriend."

Then I looked back at Annabeth and forced a dashing smile of my own. I was just about to answer her question as to what I was doing here, but she seemed to have spotted Cali. Before I got a chance to speak Annabeth asked, "Who is that?"

Well, I don't know why I hesitated but I really didn't know how to answer that question. I started to mumble "This is –"

"Hi, I'm Cali," She introduced herself, all smiles and holding her hand out to Annabeth, "Percy's date."

Annabeth shook Cali's hand, but something twitched in her emotions, a little flicker of something in her stormy grey eyes when Cali said "date". I wasn't really sure if Cali mentioning that was a good or a bad thing.

"Well, that's just wonderful," Annabeth said with that same plastic joyfulness.

"This is Chris, my boyfriend, by the way," she added.

I took a look at Chris. We both shook hands. And I tried my best to pretend that Annabeth's having a boyfriend or not didn't faze me.

Cali decided to save me by taking my hand and taking us to a table for two on the other side of the room.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Not a problem."

As we sat down a waitress came to give us glasses of water and take our order. As we ordered our food I found that the woman was repeatedly smirking at me and I didn't have a clue why. After she took our order and left Cali turned to me with a smile and said "She likes you."

I felt my face heat up and I probably looked like a tomato.

"Nah," I waved away the idea.

"Of course she did," Cali insisted. She slowly reached for my hand that was set atop the table, "Who wouldn't?"

She gave me a gorgeous, genuine smile that I returned, and after a few more seconds she retracted her hand.

"I'm sorry…" I said after a moment of silence

She laughed, "What for?"

"For this whole thing. Pretty awkward first date, huh?"

She giggled, "It isn't a problem. Although…" She started to chew on her straw as she smirked; "You know, a 'first date' would mean that there would hopefully be others…" she blushed and looked up at me. I smiled at her, and I was probably blushing too.

"Hopefully." I told her.

…

The rest of the date went quite well. Cali was sweet, smart and funny and most importantly she managed to get my mind of Annabeth even when she happened to be right across the room from me. There was never a dull moment and our conversations kept flowing. The food was great too.

Afterward, Cali and I had a few drinks, and soon we were just a tiny bit drunk.

But of course, after a while Annabeth managed to get inside my head again and I had this sudden urge to turn around and see what she was doing. And being as impulsive as I am, I did. And I didn't like what I saw.

Annabeth and _Chris_ were locked in a tight embrace, eating each other's faces off. It looked pretty disgusting – and I'm not being a hypocrite. It only looked disgusting because it was in public. Also probably because some hot shot was kissing my girlfriend.

_Ex-girlfriend _I reminded myself.

The way they were kissing though, it was that we-totally-did-it kind of kiss. Or maybe I was just over exaggerating and over analyzing the situation. I didn't know shit.

"Percy," Cali said. I was brought back to the table.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. You still have feelings for her, its natural. But you need to know it's over, and you've got to move on. And you've got to let her know you've moved on." Cali touched my hand again.

After a long silence I said, "Yeah… Cali you're right."

She smiled, "Of course I am. So are you ready to start getting over her the way she got over you?"

"How do you plan on helping me do that?" I asked her.

She didn't reply, at least, not with words.

She leaned in from her side of the table and she pulled me toward her. Then I was kissing her, and she was kissing me. She was a fucking awesome kisser. I wonder if she thought the same about me. We kissed for a while, until the feelings got stronger, and I put it off, because we were in the middle of a restaurant. Cali looked disappointed that I pulled away, but then I smirked at her and whispered into her ear, "How about we ask for the check and get the hell out of here."

A smirk formed on Cali's face as she nodded. About five minutes later I was leaving the restaurant _with_ Cali, right in front of Annabeth.

Now I'm sure a bunch of people would hate me for this but, Annabeth really wasn't even my girlfriend anymore and neither Cali nor I had had sex in a while.

I needed someone, and I got someone. It ain't a crime.

…

The door to my apartment flung open as Cali and I burst in, kissing furiously. I slammed the door shut with my leg.

Cali's hands tugged at my hair, as my hands grabbed her ass through her shorts. She let out a soft moan, while still kissing me, and her hands dropped to my shirt as she started to unbutton it. Her fingers roamed my chest, and she sent chills throughout my entire body as her fingers grazed my torso. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. I started to kiss her neck, collarbone and I kissed every inch of her chest that wasn't covered by her bra. Then I cupped her through her bra and she let out a moan as I started to massage her. She returned the favor as she grabbed my semi-hardened erection through my jeans and I let out an involuntary groan.

I couldn't take it anymore and rushed her to the bedroom and started to take all her clothes off. Her bra, her heals, her shorts. I left her panties on. Still a bit drunk, I felt like being a tease.

I threw her onto the bed, me on top, our lips glued to each other. This time she reached _into_ my jeans and rubbed my through my boxers. My breaths became shorter and my dick became harder. She kept rubbing, and so I reached down and started rubbing her through her panties. She let out the sexiest moans I had ever heard. She was _so_ fucking wet. I slipped my fingers into her panties and slid them over her clit. She let out a whimper and her hips thrust forward towards my hand, wanting more.

Annabeth used to do that. The same whimper ever time I'd touch her, the same thrust towards my hand.

All of a sudden I stopped touching Cali. I slid my hand out from under her, but her hands stayed in my pants. As much as I loved having them there, I took her hand and removed it myself.

"I can't." I told her.

She looked pretty taken aback. I didn't blame her.

"_Excuse me_?" she scoffed.

I took a deep breath as I climbed off of her, "I can't. It isn't right."

Cali jumped up and started putting her clothes back on.

"I can't _fucking_ believe this. You don't just…" She was running around gathering her clothes, out of breath, "You don't just fucking _do_ that! You can't just invite a girl to have sex and then _not_ have sex with her! Are you gay?"

"What!?" I yelled, "What, no. No, no, no."

Cali shook her head. She was fully dressed now, walking fast towards the door, "It's that fucking Annabeth girl isn't it? She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

I didn't argue with Cali, because she was right. It was because of Annabeth. I just couldn't, even if it made me naïve, because sure as hell Annabeth was out there having sex with "Chris" and not giving a fuck about me while doing it.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm an ass hole. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have –"

And she slapped me right across the face, so hard that my face turned sideways. When I looked back up she was rushing out the door and slamming it shut. Last thing I heard her yell was "Fuck you, Percy jack_ass_!"

I couldn't help but notice that the wordplay on my name was quite clever. And I deserved it.

…

Next few weeks at work Cali didn't even look at me. But I did send her I'm sorry flowers and pizza. Not because I liked her but because I really was sorry for my stupidity. After a while I guess she understood that, or she didn't like to keep grudges, because she was fine with me. She was still cold, yes, but she was fine. I really appreciated that, because I'd never met anyone so forgiving. It made me feel worse for what I did to her.

So that's why, that one afternoon my coworkers and I were making plans to go clubbing Friday night, I asked Cali if she wanted to join. She might have said no to me, but Mellissa, one of our coworkers and Cali's friend, convinced her to tag along.

…

I was waiting in my apartment for Mick, my coworker whose uncle owns the club we were going to, to come pick me up. I was sitting ready in dark jeans and a black flannel tucked in matched with a leather jacket and leather belt. I'd used a bit of jell on my windblown hair, to keep it just a tiny bit pushed back.

I only dressed up like this on occasion, and I would never admit this but I kind of liked it.

Soon enough the buzz filled my apartment which meant that someone was waiting for me downstairs.

I grabbed my wallet and me cell phone (I only rarely turned it on) and headed downstairs.

Mick parked his car outside the club, and when I saw the never ending line, I really didn't feel up to it anymore. It was Mick, Mellissa, Cali, Don and I.

As Cali walked out of the backseat, she gave out a long sigh, "How about we just go to McDonald's?" She suggested.

Mellissa and I laughed, "I'm cool with that!" Mellissa giggled.

Mick rolled his eyes, "Have you all forgotten whose family owns this place? Watch in learn kids."

He walked right up to the front of the line, giving the six-foot-three body guard a dashing smile.

"Tom," Mick exclaimed, "Long time no see buddy!"

Tom turned around to see Mick and surprisingly smiled back.

"Mick, buddy! Where've you been?"

"Oh you know," Mick replied, "working. I actually brought some of my friends here so we could get our minds off all the stress."

"Well then, come on in the lot of you! Enjoy yourselves!" Without hesitation, Tom unclipped the red velvet rope to let us in. And without hesitation, we went through, jeering and sounds of protest following us from the people still waiting in line.

The ambience of the club was great. Everyone was dancing, laughing and having a good time. The lighting was perfect, bright colors flashing around. Not many cheap kids, sexy waitresses and bar tenders and good music.

The five of us went over to the bar and got ourselves drink after drink. Soon enough we were all completely drunk and scattered about, doing our own thing.

Mellissa and Don went to dance, and Mick went to flirt about with the waitresses. Cali and I were the only two left at the table. As I gulped down my next shot of vodka, Cali turned to me.

"I was wrong you know," She said in a drunken slur, "you shouldn't get over Annabeth, you should try to get her back. You obviously still love her. You need to fight for your love!" Then she started laughing and yelling "Fight for your love!" repeatedly. Somewhere deep down the tiny little sober part of me knew she was right, but I just laughed with her. I didn't even know what we were laughing at.

And then there she was, in a gorgeous blur of blonde curls and a sexy black dress that showed off her hot legs. Annabeth was in the middle of the dance floor, right where I could see her from my spot at the bar. And she was with _two _guys. Not one, but _two_. And _neither_ of them were Chris.

Being as drunk as I was already, I didn't know what I was feeling more, jealous and angry or turned on and horny. Watching Annabeth move like that, rubbing up against two guys, well it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

It would have been more amazing if any one of those guys were me. That's when I decided I was more jealous and angry.

Cali followed my gaze to Annabeth and let out a whistle. "She even turns me on."

I jumped off my seat and started towards her on the dance floor. I heard Cali yelling motivating, drunk things to me as I made my way through the mass of bodies dancing around.

When I was close enough, I called out her name. She looked up, the confusion showing in her stormy grey eyes. And it seemed uncontrollable. It was obvious she wasn't even slightly sober. I worried for a second just how much she'd been drinking. It didn't last long though, as I wasn't sober enough to care for more than two seconds.

As Annabeth's eyes met mine, they widened in surprise. She froze completely. She was just staring at me for a couple of seconds. Without thinking I yelled out "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She untangled herself from the two men and her feelings of shock turned into those of rage.

"_Excuse me_?" She scoffed, "What do you think _you're_ doing? You have no business caring about what I do, or judging me for it! What are you, stalking me now?"

"What?" I yelled back over the loud music, exasperated, "That's _ridiculous!_ What would I get out of stalking you? You aren't all that interesting, you know!" That was a lie, but he was angry.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed again, "_You're _the one who is ridiculous! What were you thinking? So what if I'm dancing with two guys that aren't you? You can't say anything to me because _we're not a couple anymore._"

I normally would not have answered that the way I did. But then again, I normally would not have even gone up to Annabeth in the first place. Blame it on the alcohol.

"Maybe not, but I still know that you're fucking better than this Annabeth!" I yelled at her.

"How would you know? You don't know me anymore." She snapped.

"You know that's not true." I said steadily.

"It is." She replied as cautiously.

I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to me.

"It's not," I whispered, right in her ear, "And you know it. You also know you're better than this. You deserve better."

Annabeth slowly lifted her head to look up at me. I was still holding her; she was pressed up against my chest.

I don't think I remember her stormy grey eyes ever looking so intense. I just started at her, our faces an inch or two apart. Her full lips were dabbed with red and seemed to look more beautiful than ever, more tempting.

Before I could think about what I was doing, I brought my lips down onto hers, and I kissed her.

**AN: Lol don't worry, next chapter will be everything you need!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Best and The Worst

The Best and the Worst

There I was, in the middle of a club, in the middle of the _dance floor_, and I was kissing Annabeth Chase. And believe it or not, Annabeth Chase was kissing me back.

I think the best and worst part about it was that we were both drunk. We had no limits that night, nothing could stop us. The best part about that was that we didn't need to think and just _do_. The worst part was that we_ weren't _thinking.

She violently ran her fingers through my hair as her body pressed up against mine. The thin black fabric she was wearing suddenly seemed like an extremely irritating obstacle, but I couldn't exactly focus on removing it just yet. I was still aware that we were in public, in the middle of the dance floor. However, it was our tongues that were doing the dancing.

Then all of a sudden Annabeth broke away. She looked up at me with all the lust she could muster shinning in her eyes. I knew what she wanted. And I was happy to oblige.

…

Annabeth and I were furiously making out as my back hit the door of the storage room at the very end of the club. The door swung open and Annabeth and I stumbled inside, lips still attached. Annabeth kicked the door shut with her heel.

She started to tug at the hem of my shirt; I left her lips only for a second so that she could pull it over my head. I reattached my lips to hers as her soft hands roamed my chest. Slowly she started to drag her fingers downward, onto my stomach, then lower onto my torso, then lower…

I groaned into her mouth as she grabbed my cock through my pants. She started to rub and I let out a few more low groans.

I finally removed my lips from hers and reattached them to her neck. I started to kiss, suck and nip. It was now _her_ turn to moan. The sound was like music to my ears. I decided to challenge myself and try to make Annabeth moan, groan and whimper the most she ever had, tonight.

I sucked on her neck until I left my mark there, a little red patch on the skin that would turn into a purple bruise by morning.

She was still feeling me through my pants, and by now I was sure she had my cock fully erect.

"Why should you have all the fun?" I whispered in her ear, just before I started nipping at it.

I brought my hand under the skirt of her dress and between her hot legs. My index and middle finger started to gently rub her clit through her lace panties. She began to whimper, and it was probably the sexiest sound that had ever come out of Annabeth's mouth. She was wet, but not quite wet enough. I could take care of that.

I crushed my lips against hers as I pushed her up against a huge crate amidst all the other boxes and then grabbed her perfect ass. I lifted her up and sat her down on top of the crate. Now her head was just an inch or two below mine.

I reached down and pulled of her panties, and then I slid my fingers inside her, first one, then two. Annabeth's whimpers turned into moans and she began dripping her juices all over my hand. I slid a third finger and her moans became louder, sexier and more pleasing to hear. I quickened my pace as I slid my magic fingers in and out of her tight hole. I decided I could do better, and then I brought in my other hand and started rubbing her clit with my thumb. Now she wasn't just mindlessly moaning, but she was mindlessly moaning _my name_.

"Percy…" She whispered in my ear. It sent chills through my spine. My cock _throbbed_.

I pinched her clit with my thumb and index finger and she let out a shriek. I realized this satisfied her the most so I continued to do so.

"P-Percy… Oh gods, I can't… I'm going to…" She tried to speak through her moaning, but she didn't need to. I understood.

I couldn't have her orgasm, not yet. So I stopped the whole thing all at once, and she let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a whimper. She looked me in the eye.

"_What_ the fuck Percy?" She demanded. She tried to sound as angry and annoyed as she was, but it was hard to do since she was shaking so bad from the loss of contact.

"I don't want you to cum on my fingers, babe. That would be a waste…" I said to her. At first she looked confused, but when I smirked at her things seemed to click into place pretty fast.

"I'd rather taste it in my mouth," I whispered. Then I began my decent.

Annabeth opened her legs to welcome me as I got on my knees in front of her. Before I knew it she grabbed the hair at the back of my head and forced my lips to attach to her extremely wet and warm pussy. I began to eat her out.

First I slid my tongue over her clit, and then teased her entrance. She was moaning and whimpering uncontrollably, which gave me quite a lot of motivation and confidence. I started to suck her clit as she tried to push my head further down to her entrance. At first I wouldn't budge, but then I obliged.

I slid my tongue into her entrance and started to swirl and curl it around. I could taste her juices and my pants were now feeling tighter than ever. I fucked her with my tongue and soon I found her G-spot. By that point Annabeth was _screaming_. Thank gods for the music outside.

In the middle of eating her out I looked up for a moment and Annabeth shot me the most deadly look for doing that a second time. But I quickly kissed her lips, so that she could taste herself from my mouth. Then I smiled at her and said "You taste _amazing_."

Then I went back to work down under. Soon after, Annabeth yelled out my name as she released her load into my mouth, and I swallowed it _all._ She really did taste amazing. I looked up at her and watched her breast rise and fall as she caught her breath. I had a sudden urge to see what was under the black fabric. I hadn't seen it in months. I stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"Take your clothes off," I told her. My voice had gone all husky now, and it sounded a lot more lustful then I had intended. Annabeth seemed fine with that.

She first unstrapped her heals, and tossed them aside. Then she lifted her dress up over her. It turns out she hadn't been wearing a bra, and her breast were left exposed. She was in front of me, completely naked.

I had almost forgotten how _gorgeous_ she was. I hadn't even realized I was staring until she addressed me.

"See something you like, seaweedbrain?" She winked.

I smiled up at her in awe, "Everything." I breathed.

Hearing her say the old nickname triggered something inside me - something far out of reach in my current drunken state.

I decided to forget it, and focus on mindless sex rather than romantic sex.

I attacked her tits, sucking her nipples, licking, biting, pinching and kissing. She grabbed my hair and pushed me towards her chest as she lifted them up to my face. I could tell she wanted absolutely no space between us.

Suddenly, she stopped and moved my face away from her hardened nipples. I looked up at her, confused.

"It's my turn to hear you moan," she told me, "Your poor cock must be suffocating by now." She gave me an innocent look as she unbuckled my belt. She took her sweet time, sliding her fingers gently over my groin. She started to kiss every inch of my chest, using her tongue. She slowly undid my button, and the unzipped my fly. She slid her hand into my pants and started feeling me through the fabric of my boxers. I let out a low groan as she did this, kissing my nipples.

Then she finally pulled my pants down, taking the boxers with it. Once they hit the floor I stepped out of them and kicked them aside. My penis was finally out of its confines, and I was rock hard. I needed to be inside her _so_ badly. My cock was _aching_ for some form of pleasure. Annabeth started to kiss her way down my abdomen, and I shivered when she reached my torso. She was _right_ above my dick when she stopped. I looked down at her and she was staring at my cock with wide eyes.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing…I just forgot how big you were." She started to suck on the skin there and I couldn't help but moan. I grabbed her hair and tried to push her further down. Finally, she complied.

She slid her tongue over my length, and sucked at the tip. I let out a long, hard moan. She took my tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. I was breathing heavily. She slid more of me inside her, inch by inch until she finally had my _whole_ cock inside her mouth. I was pretty impressed. Then she started to slide my cock in and out, in and out. I began to assist her as I grabbed her hair and helped bob her head faster. I started groaning _very_ loudly. After a while of this she took my cock out of her mouth with a pop sound. Then she dragged her tongue on the underside of my dick, and started sucking the skin on the underside of my tip, my sensitive spot. I moaned her name loudly. She took my whole cock in her mouth again and moaned, sending vibrations throughout my penis and excitement throughout my body. She sucked a minute longer and then I gave a loud, satisfied moan as I came into her mouth.

I held her blond hair tightly for two reasons; So that she would swallow and so that cum didn't get in her hair.

Impressively, she swallowed all of it, except a little that dribbled out the side of her lips. As she got to her feet I pulled her close and licked it off her face.

"That was _amazing_ Annabeth!" I gasped, "What in the world was I thinking when we broke up?" I joked. That's when the downside of being drunk started to show itself.

She looked up at me with a weird look in her eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched up as if she were trying to recall something. All of a sudden her eyes widened.

"Oh fuck." she said before she started to grab all her things and dress herself.

She grabbed her panties and slid them on, and then she slipped on her dress.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she kept repeating.

"Annabeth? What the hell?" I tried to grab her arm but she was moving too fast. She grabbed her shoes and started towards the door. I caught her by the elbow.

"Oh, hell no. You are _not_ leaving me hear like this without an explanation!" I demanded. I grabbed my boxers and pants off the floor and put them on.

"Percy! What explanation do you need? This was a _mistake_! We aren't together anymore, remember? We _can't_ do this!" Annabeth was furious, and she was stumbling. She was still drunk. Yet, she was right.

"You should have thought of that before then! You can't just give me a blow job and then decide to leave." I yelled at her.

"You mean like the way you just decided to get hot and heavy with Cali and then ask her to _leave_ without fucking her? Because I heard about that." She snapped.

Percy just started at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he didn't know what to make out of it. He just looked t her and slowly began to shake his head.

"Fuck you." Was all he said before Annabeth turned around and walked out the door.


End file.
